This invention relates generally to storage cabinets and in particular to a storage cabinet and partition assembly which provides horizontal or vertical storage spaces as required.
Storage cabinets of the type under discussion, when they are provided with shelves, are most frequently provided with built in horizontal shelves. When the cabinet is desired for use as a storage cabinet for binders and other items which are preferably stored in an upright position, either the shelves must be somehow adapted to store the items in question. Of course it is possible to provide cabinets with vertical dividers, and this is sometimes done. However, in the event that horizontal shelving is desired by a particular user for storing materials such as typing paper or similar material, which is better stored in a flat, horizontal position, the problem is again presented. Attempts have been made to overcome the problem by providing larger cabinets with both horizontal and vertical storage pockets. This presents the obvious disadvantage that such cabinets tend to be larger than really necessary and while some users may use both types of pockets there is a tendency for only one type to be used in its intended manner.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known cited art.